Back in Naruto's World!
by IrisGirl
Summary: Sequel to We're in Naruto's World!- Iris is back to reclaim her relationship with Naruto all while trying to raise a family and protect them from the village as well as the Akatsuki, not only that but Sasuke hasn't forgotten their previous encounter and seems to be keeping a close eye on her, is it for Orochimaru? or does he have his own agenda planned?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel to We're in Naruto's world, I want to start by apologizing for the long wait, a broken computer can really set you back but luckily its all fixed now and without further distraction I now present, Back in Naruto's World.**

* * *

Next month will be Naruto's birthday and a lot has happened in the two and a half years since he left, I had to move and now live in a cul-de-sac, the neighbors are nice but every now and then I just wish I could go back to Konoha, hell even Suna would be an improvement, Elli no longer lives with me due to my mom thinking having men live with us is a bad example, not that it mattered much since she now lives with Deidara in their own apartment. The one thing that makes everything worth it is that little two and a half year old little girl asleep in her room.

I glance over to the clock and notice its nearing midnight so I pack up my laptop into Alexis' baby bag and settle in for some sleep, you may wonder why I put my laptop into a baby bag but I do that cause I bring my daughter nearly everywhere with me and I don't own a laptop bag so I found a solution,

I suddenly got a funny feeling in my chest, the kind you get when you know something might happen, its hard to explain but since having my baby I've always listened to that feeling so I quickly got up and went into Alexis' room before climbing into bed with her, luckily she doesn't sleep like her father or else there would be limbs spread out everywhere.

I soon fall to sleep and dream about how different life would have been if I had gone back with Naruto, he would have loved Alexis, Kyuubi too, well now that more new episodes have come out I guess I should be calling him Kurama but after watching Shonen Onmyouji and learning that a demon's true name is binding I guess I'll stick with Kyuubi. Alexis inherited her grandma Kushina's red hair and my brothers dark ocean blue eyes, she isn't as tan as Naruto but she's got more color then me and if I look close enough she has six faint little whisker birth marks on her cheeks, and she's the most beautiful girl in the world.

I dreamt about everything that we would have done together as a family, everything that he missed, her first words, her first steps, her first smile, I swore if I ever found a way back I would take it and never look back. I 'm constantly playing Naruto episodes and putting Alexis infront of it so that one day maybe she'll be lucky enough to meet the real deal and know him, she knows almost everyone important and has even made up her own little nicknames, my favorite is she blows a raspberry at Sakura heh.

A loud noise from downstairs quickly pries me from my sleep and I shoot up in bed finally thankful I'm a light sleeper, Alexis hasn't woken up so I quietly climb out of bed and walk to the door, I open it a little more and listen for anything and my blood runs cold when I hear several voices in my home. I look around the room but don't find any weapon I could use, heck I don't even have a telephone in here, its downstairs in the living room, I go back to Alexis and carefully pick her up before leaving her room and try to reach my room which has a lock, sadly Alexis is a little grumpy if she gets woken up so she starts to fuss and I freeze when I hear someone walking up the stairs,

I take off and make it to my room and quickly lock the door and crawl onto the far end of my bed while trying to calm the now crying toddler, the door knob jingles before it suddenly flies open when the person on the other side decided to kick it open, I scream at the sudden noise and shield my baby but someone grabs my forearm and I only have a second to grab my diaper bag before I'm being dragged down the stairs.

I'm tossed onto the couch and I quickly look around after making sure Alexis was alright and see three men wearing normal street clothes, two of them are grabbing whatever they can lift while one keeps an eye on me and my daughter, Alexis takes this moment to start crying which grabs the burgles attention, I try to calm her down but she doesn't seem to wanna listen,

"shut her up already!" one of the men hisses at me and I was reminded of a snack before I tried again but I knew the only way to calm her down,

"she wont calm down unless I put her favorite movie on," I answered which seemed to piss the one man off

"we're not putting on a stupid movie so she'll stop crying now shut her up before I shut her up for you," he threatens which I causes me to glare at him before turning back to my daughter and try a once again failed attempt to calm her.

"oh for fuck sake," he growls then stomps over and I shield her from him,

"touch my daughter and I'll crack your fucking head open," I growl but he doesn't seem to listen and reaches for her anyway,

I jump up and move away from him but one of the other men grabs my elbow and I quickly place Alexis on her feet so I don't drop her but that gives the other man the right moment to grab her and drag her away, my blood runs cold when I hear her scream and cry for mommy and suddenly my cold blood turns to fire and I lash as hard and crazy as I can against the man restraining me.

I watch as the man picks her up by her arm and roughly grabs her cheeks so she'll look at him, my ears are pounding so hard with blood that I can't focus enough to hear what's being said but I see his lips move and an angry look on his face tells me he's getting annoyed, I growl again then swiftly kick up my leg between the man's legs that's holding me causing him to let me go and I tackle the man holding my daughter which makes him drop her and crash into the TV behind him,

his head smashes into the glass causing the TV to crack and turn on only to show static, I quickly get back to my feet and grab my daughter only to see bruises already forming on her wrist and cheeks, tears form in my eyes as I try to calm her but they quickly turn to fire when I hear the man behind me groan, I turn to look at him and cant help the sadistic smirk that forms when I see the small trail of blood roll down his face from where his head hit the TV.

"I warned you I'de crack your head open," I tell him then pull my daughter closer as the man glares daggers at me before he lunges at me, I turn to run but he grabs a hand full of my head which causes me to drop Alexis but that thought leaves my mind as he tosses me behind him and crash my face into the TV causing it to fall over but not turn off, he then kicks me in the side and forces me to roll onto my back,

I can feel the blood running down my face but I ignore it as I try to stand on to feel a foot on my chest holding me down, I bare my teeth and kick my leg up and hit him in the back hard enough to cause him to stumble, I use the moment to quickly get to my feet and shove him farther over so maybe he'll fall but he whirls around and back hands me and I end up being the one to fall over.

"stupid bitch doesn't know when to quit," one man grumbles but my head is spinning to much to reply, I spit out some blood and grimace before I'm rolled over and the first man suddenly sits on my stomach, he then pulls out a knife and holds it against my throat halting any movement I may have thought about doing, I glance around the room and spot Alexis sitting on the floor no longer screaming but still crying quietly, my eyes water again and tears creep out but I refuse to look at the man currently sitting on me,

'god Naruto I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect her,'

I close my eyes tightly and a memory pops into my head from when we all went to the beach and Naruto first confessed to me,

_"why… why choose someone like me? I'm loud, obnoxious, I pick fights and get into trouble, I'm lazy and complain a lot, I'm not saying I'm not pretty but there's definitely hotter girls out there… and I thought you had a crush on Sakura… so why me?" Iris tells him._

_Naruto sits up and puts a hand to his chin as he thinks, "that's a good question… why you?" he asks himself and sees Iris doesn't like the sound of his voice, "it couldn't be the fact that your open about everything you feel and think, your not ashamed or afraid of yourself, your strong willed and have a fighting spirit, you may get into trouble but your smart enough to know how to stay alive until help comes, and it cant possibly be because you like me for me and not how I look or how strong I am and your not afraid of the Kyuubi and even understand a lot about our connection… that and it cant be because your one of the most beautiful girls I've ever laid eyes on," he says then glances back down at Iris and slowly smirks seeing the surprised look on her face,_

_"so you tell me Iris… why shouldn't we pick you?" he asks as he puts his hands on the ground by her shoulders, Iris stares at him a moment then puts her arms over her eyes to hide her face from blushing,_

_"you baka, you shouldn't say mushy stuff like that or else you'll make me act like an actual girl," Iris mumbles and Naruto slowly turns his grin into a smile as he lifts a hand and moves one of her arms from her face,_

_"so what's your answer? You think you can handle being the great Naruto Uzumaki's girlfriend?" he asks quietly as he smiles gently_

_Iris watches him for a moment then slowly smiles, "you really do suck," she replies then turns her smile into a smirk, "the real question is, you think you can handle being my boyfriend?" she questions back and Naruto chuckles a little as he leans down closer,_

_"guess we'll just have to see and find out, wont we?" he replies then closes the gap and presses his lips again Iris who kisses back just as softly._

'no I can't give up, I'm the girlfriend of Naruto Uzumaki and mate to Kyuubi no Kitsune, I am not a weak little girl!' my eyes snap open and I see a piece of glass laying by my hand so without hesitation I grab it and swing my arm around and stab it into the robbers arm holding the knife, he screams as the glass impales him,

I then quickly shove him off and rush over to Alexis and scoop her up before backing away before the back of my legs hit the TV, the man stands and suddenly pulls out a gun and points it right at me, his two buddies are yelling telling him that they should just leave but he doesn't seem to hear them,

I turn and crouch low shielding Alexis from the crazed gun man and hold her tightly in my arms listening to her crying again as tears roll down my cheeks,

'I'm sorry lexy, sorry you probably wont get to meet your daddy Naruto and papa Kyuubi, they would have loved you so much,'

I squeeze as close to the wall as I can while holding my daughter and suddenly the only sound I can hear is the TV static, everything moves in slow motion, Alexis clutches to my shirt.

there's a voice now, its faint like its far away, I can't tell what its saying cause its mixed with the static so I peek my eyes open and turn my head slightly, there's an image on the TV but its fuzzy, I stare for what feels like hours before the image finally clears more and my eyes widen when I recognize the picture,

'Konoha!'

I desperately reach my arm out, 'maybe just like last time...'

my hand is inches from the screen, the room is silent, inching closer I clutch tightly to Alexis, 'please work!'

I hear a click...

'no... not like this,'

"NARUTO!"

I touch the screen, I hear a bang, there's pain, and my vision goes black.

**(end of the chapter? that would be just too cruel)**

A pounding in my head was the first thing I felt when I gained consciousness, the next was that it was raining, I frowned trying to figure out how it was raining in my home so I forced my eyes to open, it took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness but I quickly recognized that I was out doors somehow,

'oh my god did they try and get rid of my body? OH GOD WHERE'S ALEXIS!?'

slowly I forced my body to sit up when a sharp pain shot up my back making me scream for a second and fall back over and close my eyes tightly

"mommy," my eyes shot open and I forced myself to roll over and my eyes fell on Alexis,

"lexy, oh baby come here" I opened my arms as best as I could and she quickly runs into my arms, I hold her close so she'll be somewhat warm but I can't help the feeling of dread if somebody doesn't find us.

I rub her back and hush her to try and calm her but I pause when I hear distant voices, I look around but cant see anybody,

"help! please somebody help us!" I scream, over and over again I scream and hope they'll hear me, tears spill from my eyes and my voice grows hoarse from screaming so loudly but I must have an angel looking over me cause what I hear next brings a smile to my face

"over there!" someone shouts before I hear foot steps on the wet grass.

"you there, go inform the Hokage about this!" another shouts and I nearly choke on my tears in happiness as the black edges around my vision start to get bigger,

'thank god it worked,' I think as I clutch Alexis tighter, she'll probably be scared if they try and take her away from me,

just before my vision goes out I see a pair of feet in front of me before the person kneels down and checks my pulse,

"Iris?" the person whispers and I turn my head slowly up to see but with my blurred vision its hard, what I can make out is some gravity defying grey hair, a head band over one eye and a mask over his mouth, only one person I know looks like that

"Kakashi..." I whispers before my head rolls back to the ground and I black out.

* * *

**and there is chapter one, again sorry for the long wait and hopefully this is a good start to our next adventure, leave your feedback and tell him how I did since obviously its been awhile**


	2. Chapter 2

**time for chapter two yay ^^ sorry I take so long to write this, my brain is all over the place with two anime conventions coming up this weekend and its hard to focus enough to actually write something**

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

I watch as the nurses quickly cart Iris away on a gurney while I hold this small child in my arms, assuming its her daughter which surprises me since she's still so young,

"Kakashi-sensai?" I turn and see Hinata waiting by an open room for me and I carefully walk in making sure not to jostle the child too much before she closes the door behind me

"could you just set her on the table and I'll check her for injuries," she asks me and I do but the moment I let go the child starts fussing and is soon in tears, instinctively I pull her close and hush her to soothe her fears.

I glance at Hinata and she nods in understanding before stepping closer and carefully checking her, both of us quickly notice the hand sized bruise already forming on her arm and the red spot on her cheek, as I look closer I notice faint little marks and my eye widens slightly when I realize they look like whiskers,

"Hinata, do these marks look like whiskers to you?" I ask hesitantly and she examines them carefully before agreeing then slowly taking the child from me, luckily she didn't seem that fazed this time

"I see what your getting at so I'll run some tests just to be sure," she explains and I nod before turning to look through the bag that was found near them.

Digging through it I discover a small red fox plushie which seems to grab the child's attention,

"Kyu!" she hollers excitedly while reaching out for him almost making Hinata lose her grip for a second, I smile at her enthusiasm before handing the fox over to her and she snuggles it closely which brings about another round of smiles,

turning back to the bag, I find a small book and upon opening it I quickly find its a photo album, I see Iris laying in a hospital bed holding a newborn baby and underneath is written _**"look out world, Alexis Rain Uzumaki has arrived"**_ which makes me chuckle a little,

'_oh Naruto is in for a surprise_'

I turn back to Hinata just as she's finishing her examination, "seems the tests wont be necessary, how is she?"

"she seems alright, nothing too serious or permanent that we should be concerned about," she tells me and I nod in relief, hurting a child is something I can't stand

"she looks like him you know," I hear her say quietly and I walk over as she brushes some of her bangs from her face and we gaze into Alexis' bright blue eyes as she stares up at us and I mentally sigh for everything that's going to happen next.

**Normal POV**

"Hinata can you watch her for a little bit while I check on Iris?" Kakashi asks before leaving the room and heads down the hall only to stop as he runs into Tsunade leaving the emergency ward,

"Hokage-sama, how is she?" he asks and Tsunade sighs and mutters something about needing a drink before becoming serious,

"she'll survive, her injuries were bad but they could have been worse if she had been left any longer, how's the child?" she replies

"she's alright, a few scraps and bruises but nothing serious, seems her name is Alexis Uzumaki," Kakashi states and watches as Tsunade's eyes widen before she groans

"oh this just keeps getting better and better," she sighs then goes quiet

"Hokage-sama, is everything alright?"

Tsunade remains quiet for a moment, "I never thought we'd see her again... after she left, Naruto seemed to loose a piece of himself but hid it behind his smiles... now she's back and apparently has a child by him," she sighs and ribs her eyes "well lets go see this Alexis Uzumaki then," she states then walks past Kakashi who quickly follows after.

upon entering the room Tsunade sees Hinata trying to entertain a little girl who couldn't be no more then two with chin length messy auburn hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen already knowing where she got them from,

"what did you say her name was again Kakashi?"

"Alexis Rain Uzumaki," he replied

Tsunade noded then silently strolled over only for Alexis to turn and stare at her then pull the biggest smiles a two year old could do and hold her arms our towards Tsunade, "GAMA!" she screamed excitedly

Tsunade stumbled but quickly catches herself and tries to hide her annoyance behind a smile as she reaches over and picks up the toddler, "hello Alexis, it seems you'll be staying with me for a little bit until your...daddy gets back from his mission," Tsunade tells her then turns back to Kakashi and Hinata, "the moment Naruto gets back I want him brought to my office immediately, is that understood?" she asks and both shinobi nod seriously before Tsunade leaves.

'_oh Naruto... you sure got yourself in a situation this time_,' she thinks as Alexis yawns then lays her head on Tsunade's shoulder and is soon sleeping the night away, Tsunade smiles fondly at her as she strokes her hair and silently thanks Iris for coming back.

she takes Alexis to her office and lays her down on the couch then puts her Hokage robe over her as a blanket before taking her seat behind her desk and getting back to the paperwork she was previously trying to avoid doing, its gonna be a long night.

The next day bright and early who should walk through the front gate but the great and wonderful Naruto Uzumaki, after easily finishing up his mission he strolls merrily towards the Hokage's tower pausing only to wave and greet some of his friends,

"hey man you missed quiet the fiasco last night," his friend Kiba informs him "seems Kakashi and one of the other guards found a woman and her kid nearly beaten to death just outside the gate,"

Naruto's eyes widen at this, "what!? are they're OK?"

"last I heard they were taken to Konoha hospital and the Hokage herself worked on them,"

"it must have been pretty bad then, I'll have to ask granny when I see her, I'll see you later Kiba," Naruto waved as he ran off

'_what kind of person could beat a woman and her child, its just not right_,'

**'**_**kit there's something going on around here**_**,'** Kyuubi replies making Naruto frown, ever since Iris accepted both him and Kyuubi they're conversations became much more frequent and less heated.

Naruto chanced a glance around ignoring the obvious stares and heated glares, though they had gotten fewer over the years, some people you just couldn't change, shaking his head he decides to just ask Tsunade-baa-chan if anything's going on, making up his mind he sets off to the Hokage tower

Tsunade, meanwhile, was just finishing the last of her paperwork, a true miracle, when she glanced over to see Alexis still out cold now sprawled out over the couch, Tsunade couldn't fight the amused chuckle that escaped her before turning back to her piles of paper when her office door was suddenly kicked in

"OBAA-CHAN! I'M BACK!" Naruto hollers making Tsunade groan and slam her head on her desk several times before quickly getting up with a glare

"how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" she seethes at him but Naruto was unfazed, instead his focus was on a little two year old girl who was now awake and rubbing her eyes and staring at them,

"geez sorry obaa-chan, had I known a kid was here I wouldn't have entered like that," he apologized while rubbing the back of his neck and looking genuinly sorry, "hey wait is that the kid they found last night who got hurt?" he asks then walks over and kneels in front of her and smiles at her

Alexis stared at him a moment while her brain seems to try and catch up to her being awake which made Naruto smile more and chuckle before ruffing her hair, "she's cute, pretty eyes too, " he mentions then frowns at the similarity between his own eyes and the girls, his eyes then notice the red mark and his frown turns sad as he's careful not to touch there but pauses when he sees her whisker marks, "baa-chan?" Naruto calls hesitantly

Tsunade watches the whole exchange quietly, "Naruto, there's something you should know about this girl," she walks over and places a hand on his shoulder to steady him, "her father is a jinchuuriki, that's why we think she has those markings on her cheeks, but as far as we know she doesn't host a demon, and her mother..." Tsunade hesitates to say anything

Naruto quickly stands and turns to Tsunade, "is her mother OK? she didn't... you know"

"No no she's fine she's recovering at Konoha Hospital," she tells him which seems to help relax him a little, "but..." Naruto meets her gaze and seeing those same blue eyes, Tsunade sighs, "the little girls name is Alexis... Alexis Uzumaki,"

Naruto's eyes widen, "she's... she's an Uzumaki?" slowly he turns back to the Alexis and sees her yawn "she's from my family?"

"not exactly kid" Tsunade says

"daddy?" Naruto freezes and slowly turns back to Alexis and sees her staring wide eyed up at him now wide awake and notices the red fox plushie wrapped in her arms,

Naruto blinks then slowly kneels in front of Alexis and stares at her a moment and quickly Alexis lets loose a huge smile "daddy!" she hollers and giggles then reaches out for him to pick her up

Naruto hesitates a moment before quickly turning back to Tsunade "but that cant be... I've never '**been**' with anyone so I can't have a kid," he exclaims nervously, Tsunade stays quiet to let him figure it out

"nobody... except..." his eyes widen when he remembers Iris and his eyes slowly meet Tsunade's before turning back to Alexis who looks ready to burst into tears at any moment from being ignored, "Iris... she..." Naruto's eyes water as he slowly bends down and carefully picks up his daughter and holds her close

Alexis giggles loudly then hugs him tightly "daddy!" she shouts and Naruto cant fight the tears that slide down his cheeks as he hugs her back 'this cant really be happening, I'm... I'm a father?'

**'**_**well believe it kit, it may be faint but I can still smell our scent mixed with Iris' on her... she's your daughter, guess I cant call you kit anymore since you have one**_**'**

Naruto smiles at Kyuubi's bad humor before remembering something from earlier

_'seems Kakashi and one of the other guards found a woman and her kid nearly beaten to death just outside the gate'_

_'she's recovering at Konoha Hospital'_

"Iris!" Naruto's eyes widen then turns into a glare as they flicker red and he turns to Tsunade "Iris was the one they found just outside the gates wasn't she? what happened?!" he shouts holding Alexis tighter remembering the bruise on her cheek

"Naruto calm down, she's alright she-

"SHE IS NOT ALRIGHT!" he screams "she was found outside our village nearly beaten to death! Tsunade!"

Tsunade pauses when he uses her first name before taking his arm, "come on... we'll go see if she's awake but you have to stay calm, if not for her then for the two year old your currently holding in your arms," Tsunade's words bring some clarity to his mind and he looks down to Alexis to see her staring up at him, taking a deep breath Naruto calms himself remembering Tsunade say she's fine and just resting and he doesn't wanna frighten the daughter he just met

"papa Kuubi" Alexis says as she pats Naruto's cheek making his eyes open and he looks at her,

"wha-?" he frowns as she does it again closer to his eyes and she frowns

"papa Kuubi!" she says more determinedly, Naruto stares a moment longer before his eyes widen, seriously their gonna get stuck that wide if he keeps getting surprised, as he gets it

"papa Kyuubi?" Naruto asks hesitantly making Alexis smile and consequently himself as well

'_seems Iris made sure Alexis knew all about us Kyu_' Naruto thinks which makes Kyuubi purr in happiness

Tsunade watches in silence before putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder to grab his attention again, "come on brat, lets go see how Iris is doing" she leads him back to the hospital.

The walk to the hospital was silent and full of tension, the only relief Naruto could find was in watching Alexis stare at everything in awe then point and babble about something which would bring a smile to his face, the hospital itself is silent and still smells too clean to Naruto, he wrinkles his nose already wanting to leave but steels himself

Tsunade speaks with the nurse at the front counter a moment before leading him down the hall and pause in front of a room, "Naruto, remember we **are** in a hospital so try to keep your voice down," she tells him and instead of answering he nods his head.

Tsunade then opens the door and walks in but Naruto pauses outside the door a moment to take a few deep breaths before slowly walking into the room,

what he saw would forever haunt his dreams, the woman laying in that bed was no doubt Iris, she had a bandage wrapped around her head, dark bruises on her face and arms with IV's giving her fluids, she was sweating from a fever it seemed and an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth,

Naruto's eyes flashed red in anger as he stood frozen in place, after checking her vitals Tsunade seemed to notice Naruto's anguish so she quietly walks over and takes Alexis from his arms, "I'll get her something to eat, you stay with Iris... maybe if she hears your voice she'll wake up faster," she whispers to him then walks out of the room.

the room is deathly quiet except for the heart monitor beeping to show that she's alive, slowly Naruto walks over to the bedside and watches Iris breath for a moment before he carefully takes her hand in both of his, "kami Iris... I'm so sorry..." he chokes out as he fights the tears

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... or be there for you when you needed me... to help you get through everything that came your way... you even... you even had my child... even though people still hate me and think of me as a demon..." he ended in a whisper before laying his head on the bed beside her arm,

"shut up Naruto"

Naruto's head whips up so fast he actually gets dizzy for a second before he focuses on Iris who's eyes are open and staring at him, "Iris!" he yells which makes her close her eyes briefly before opening them again and giving him a pointed look, "sorry" he whispers quickly, "your OK," he gently moves some hair from her face but pauses when he sees her glaring at him, "what?"

"you called yourself a demon," her voice sounded angry and before he could say anything she reaches up and whacks him upside his head,

"OUCH! what was that for?!" he yells in surprise

Iris glares at him a moment before yanking her oxygen mask off, "two years and you still act like the punching bag,"

"hey dont take that off you need that," Naruto tries to stop her only to pause when she suddenly grabs the front of his coat and yanks him down and firmly presses her lips against his,

Naruto tenses up for all but half a second before he carefully cradles her face and returns the kiss being mindful of her injuries, slowly she pulls back and he stares into her eyes and watches as they fill with tears, "don't ever call yourself a demon again or I'll kick your ass all the way to the sand village and have Gaara knock some sense into you," she threatens but it ends with a smile which he easily returns and nods in agreement before claiming her lips in another quick kiss then pulling her into a tight but gentle hug,

"don't ever leave me again... please... I couldn't take it knowing... you... and Alexis... you belong here with me... please.." Naruto begs silently without releasing her from his hug

Iris smiles and returns the hug just as tightly, "we're not going anywhere... you think you can handle being my boyfriend again and the father of my child?"

Naruto quickly smiles and holds her tighter, "guess we'll just have to see and find out, wont we?" he pulls back then closes the gap and presses his lips against Iris who returns the kiss just as softly.

* * *

**and I'm done chapter two, I'm so sorry that took so long I nearly lost my love for Naruto then started playing the new Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 game and my love returned**


End file.
